


100 Word Drabbles

by JennaTalbot



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaTalbot/pseuds/JennaTalbot
Summary: ~100 words drabbles featuring various characters and pairings in The Raven Cycle. I'll be updating the tags as things come up, and each chapter will be labeled with the pairing and the prompt. If there is anything that you think needs to be tagged and isn't, please let me know!





	1. Ronsey- “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking these out! I'll be adding more as inspiration hits. Have something you'd like to see? You can find me on tumblr @glendwr

Ronan growled. “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid, Gansey. Give me the keys.”

Gansey’s face was calm, but Ronan could see the tension in his frame. “No.”

“Give me my car keys.” It was more of a hiss than words, but Gansey didn’t back down.

“Not tonight, Ronan. I don’t trust you to keep yourself safe right now, and I certainly don’t trust him.”

Ronan lunged forward and made a grab for them, but Gansey managed to sidestep him, eyes wide. 

“Go back to bed,” Gansey said, chest heaving slightly.

“Fine,” Ronan snarled, slamming his door behind him.


	2. Roah- “If I die, I’ll haunt your ass.”

A wail sounded from the parking lot “I don’t want to,” followed Noah’s pout. 

“Oh come on, Parrish did it,” Ronan said, eyebrow lifted. 

Noah huffed. He was looking more solid and less ghostly terrifying these days, almost like the real boy he used to be. He eyed the shopping cart in front of him carefully, like it was a snake waiting to strike. Finally, he climbed in gingerly.

“Fine, but if I die, I’ll haunt your ass.”

Ronan snorted. “You already do that.” He smiled wickedly before giving the shopping cart a huge push. “And you’re already dead.”


	3. Sarchengsey- “Me and the boys will handle it.”

“Give me that,” Blue said, snatching Gansey’s phone.

He looked mildly affronted, although he had the good sense not to say anything, even as Henry snickered in the back seat. Instead, he turned his attention back to the road.

Blue made a few noncommittal noises. “Alright. Me and the boys will handle it.” She paused. “ _ Yes _ , Adam, I  _ know _ . That’s why I said me and the boys. I don’t trust them to order pizza, do you really think I would let them get camping supplies unsupervised?”  

“Rude,” Henry piped up from the backseat, although he and Gansey wore matching grins. 


	4. Ronsey- “Have you seen my contacts?”

“Ronan, have you seen my contacts?” Gansey called from the bathroom-kitchen-laundry room. 

He stuck his head in the doorway. “Nope,” he replied, popping the ‘p’. But the mischievous look on his face gave him away. 

“Not funny, I need those!”

Ronan hummed. “Guess you’ll just have to break that All American Boy look and wear your glasses to school, won’t you?”

“Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Gansey muttered. Then, something flickered across his face. “You would like that, wouldn’t you,” he repeated with a smirk. 

Ronan licked his lips as Gansey crossed the room to pull him into a kiss. 


	5. Sarchengsey- “No more dogs. How hard is that to understand?”

“Henry! No more dogs. How hard is that to understand?” Blue stood in the doorway, looking at the newest pile of fluff her boyfriend had dragged home.

“Aww Blue, look at him! He needs a home,” Henry said, as both he and the puppy gave her the saddest look they could manage. They must have practiced.

Blue felt her affection for both adorable boy and adorable puppy warring with her practicality that said they didn’t need any more animals. 

“Gansey?”

He looked up from his book and shrugged. “I’m fine with it.”

Blue let out an exasperated huff as Henry fist pumped in victory.


	6. Adam & Opal- “Look, fireflies!”

“Opal, look, fireflies!”

Adam reached out and the dream creature let out a startled yelp, trying to grab Adam’s hand back.

He startled for a moment, and then laughed, remembering the conversation they had last week. “No, Opal, it’s ok. These aren’t made of real fire, they won’t hurt you. Look,” he said, catching one in his hand. 

He lowered it down to her line of sight, and opened his fist slightly so she could see it glowing harmlessly against his rough palm. Opal’s eyes widened as she cupped her hands together, and Adam obligingly passed the small insect to her.  


	7. Blue & Ronan- “I’ll kick his ass if you want.”

“I’ll kick his ass if you want,” Blue offered.

The suddenness and ferocity of her statement surprised him, and Ronan didn’t doubt that she would. Successfully. 

It brought a genuine smile to his face. “Sargent, I don’t think getting his ass handed to him by a midget will make Adam less mad.” 

Blue considered this. “Probably not. But it would make me feel better.”

“What did he do to you?”

She shrugged. “I’m sure he’ll come up with something. Plus, he upset one of my friends.”

Ronan looked at her. Words were too hard, so he bumped her with his shoulder, a gesture she returned. 


	8. Pynch- “Who gave you that black eye?”

“Who gave you the black eye?” Ronan asked quietly when Adam sank into his chair as the bell rang. 

“No one.”

Ronan snorted. “Parrish, please. I know what it looks like when a fist hits a face. I’ve had, and given, my fair share. Which one of these Raven bastards was it? And what did you do to piss them off?”

Adam was silent for a minute. “I was at home last night.”

Ronan opened his mouth, and then snapped it closed as the implications of Adam’s statement hit him. He felt anger and bile rising through him. 

“Don’t tell Gansey.”


	9. Ronan & Kavinsky- “You better watch yourself.”

“We’re leaving,” Gansey called from his place next to the Pig. 

Ronan was still face to face with Kavinsky, neither willing to look away first. 

“You better run, Ronan. Dick is calling. You wouldn’t want to disappoint your girlfriend,” Kavinsky smirked. 

For a breath. Ronan hesitated. “At least I don’t have to dream up people to have friends,” he retorted with a vicious grin. 

Kavinsky blinked and took a step back as Ronan triumphantly turned and slowly walked away. 

“You better watch yourself Lynch!” Kavinsky called at his retreating form. But Ronan was unconcerned. He had a king to attend to. 


	10. Bluesey- “You’re going out dressed like that?”

Blue scoffed as she entered the living room. “You’re really going dressed like  _ that _ ?”

Gansey frowned and looked down at himself. He was wearing his new hiking boots, a pair of khaki shorts, and his favorite salmon polo. His watch, with a band matching his boots, was on his left wrist. “Yes? We’re going exploring, what’s wrong with this?”

Blue shook her head. “I can’t believe I voluntarily decide to be seen with you.”

Gansey took in Blue’s outfit: a ripped blue tank top over a purple long sleeve shirt, paired with patterned leggings, mismatched knee-high socks, and scuffed white converse. Wisely, he said nothing.  


	11. Roah- “Are you scared…Then why won’t you look at the screen?”

Halloween in Monmouth meant scary movie marathons. The six teens sat on the floor, huddled in front of the tv. There was plenty of room to spread out, but the darker corners of Monmouth lurked just outside of the screen’s flickering glow, and none were willing to enter their depths.  

“Noah, are you scared?” Ronan asked as a group of girls ran screaming from the killer.

“...No.”

Ronan smirked. “Then why won’t you look at the screen?”

“Fuck you, Lynch,” Noah moaned, eyes hidden behind his hands.

“It looks like we’re being haunted by Casper the Cowardly Ghost,” Ronan snickered.


	12. Pynch- “I’m worried about losing my job.”

“This isn’t about you, okay?” Adam finally snapped.

Ronan frowned. “Then what is it about? I’m supposed to be the angry piece of shit in this relationship.”

“You’re not—” Adam paused to take a deep breath. He dropped onto the couch, head in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

The couch sank as Ronan sat down next to him. “What is going on, Parrish?” 

“I’m worried I’m going to lose me job.”  

Ronan paused. He knew Adam didn’t really care about the job. But he did care about the money, and the freedom that money brought. Words wouldn’t fix this, so Ronan put his arm around Adam’s weary shoulders instead. 


	13. Ronsey- “And when did you plan on telling me about this?”

Gansey lay in bed, still fully clothed. Monmouth was dark and unusually silent around him. Silent, other than the thoughts rattling around in his head.   
  
_ “And when did you plan on telling me about this?” _

Really, the answer had been never. Gansey had never planned to tell Ronan what he had known since he heard that recording on St. Marks’ Eve. What Blue, with her psychic connections, had known. What Adam, with his Cabeswater magic, had figured out. Gansey knew that if Ronan found out, he could no longer pretend it wasn’t real. 

Gansey was going to die. 


	14. Ronan & Matthew- “Did they hurt you?”

Ronan held his younger brother as tightly as he could, but it still wasn’t enough. 

“Ronan, you’re crushing me,” Matthew gasped out, and Ronan instantly loosened his grip. 

“Did they hurt you?” Ronan finally choked out. He had to ask, needed the answer, even if he was afraid of it.

Matthew shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”

The relief Ronan felt was dizzying, and he had to close his eyes to ground himself.

“Okay. That’s good, okay,” Ronan breathed out. “Matthew, I’m so sorry.”

Ronan knew the smell of burning cars was going to haunt his nightmares for a long time to come. 

 


	15. Blue & Ronan- “Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”

The snarl on Blue’s face would have made Ronan proud under other circumstances. But now, with it directed his way, it just made him angry.

“Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”

“Language,” Gansey sighed, massaging his temple with the one hand that wasn’t on the Pig’s steering wheel.

“Yeah, Sargent, watch your fucking language,” Ronan sneered. 

Gansey’s eyes met Ronan’s in the rearview mirror. “Ronan.”

“Children, listen to your father,” Adam muttered. 

And just like that, the spell was broken. Blue and Ronan both snorted out laughter, before Ronan reluctantly held out a fist. Blue met him halfway, and when knuckles touched, the universe righted. 


	16. Ronsey- “Do you even care?”

“Do you even fucking care, Gansey? Do you even give two shits about me, about Adam, about Blue, or Noah? Your fucking friends?”

In that moment, Gansey looked like how Adam thought he must have looked when his father hit him.

Ronan was no stranger to anger, and Gansey was no stranger to having that anger redirected towards him. Gansey, who had stood as the unbreakable wall in front of Ronan’s wrath for so long. Adam watched as that wall was finally shattered with one well placed swing.

Ronan swiped his keys off of the desk and stormed out, leaving destruction in his wake.


End file.
